


Broken and Separated

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [139]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a horrific accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He vaguely remembers a shout,

                And then a loud crunch.

                Now, all he could feel was hot, sharp pain. It radiated from his shoulder and down his right side; but, while the pain was near excruciating, it wasn’t the focal point in his mind. When the accident happened, two other people were on the bus with him :

                His best friend.

                And his baby brother.

                Groaning, he tried to turn; but the pain threated to black him out. Letting out a deep breath, he shouted their names, praying.

                Nothing.

                He felt his heart clench.

                He looked around and tried to see what he could. He could see the dark black of Tomo’s shirt. He could also see the stark white of Jared’s blond hair, the near white strands tainted red by blood. Gulping, he shouted their names again; hoping.

                Again, nothing.

                He licked his lips. There had to be a way to fix this before he succumbed to his own injuries. Clenching his eyes, he began screaming for help hoping that someone, anyone, would hear his cries.


	2. Part Two

Outside, he could hear the chaos of concerned people and he could faintly hear the shrill sirens of the rescue vehicles approaching. He was still numb and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that was a bad thing.

But he couldn’t focus on that. A pool of blood was beginning to form beneath Jared’s head and he knew for a fact that Tomo’s arm was broken by the angle it was bent.

Letting out a deep breath, he twisted his head and found a shattered window. He could see red dots that he knew that it was his blood.

He knew he was seriously injured; but he didn’t care.

He had to save his brothers. 


	3. Part Three

      A groan -soft and pain filled- made his heart jump. Twisting, he hit back his own pained moan. “Tomes?”

       ’Y-Yeah” he heard some shifting,” I-I can’t feel my ‘legs.”

        “Help is coming,”

        “Shan, I can’t feel my legs!”

        “You’ll be fine. Trust me. We’re gonna be fine.

        “Where’s Jay?”

        “He’s-He’s up there. unconscious,”

        “On God…”

        “We’ll be fine,” he stated.

His vision began to waver. He tried to hold on; for both Tomo and Jared. He tried; but, the blackness was so soothing. 


End file.
